My Guardian Angel
by vally27
Summary: A collection of songfics, starting with My Guardian Angel by RJA, rated for alcohol and some adult themes. If you have a request or challenge review and leave the couple for the song.
1. Chapter 1

I heard this song and had to make songfic for it! I love this song! Now please scroll down to the story.

"_**Spoken Lyrics"**_

-

-

-

-

Shikamaru snuck sideways glances at Ino; she was still sulking from her most recent rejection from Sasuke. He secretly was happy he kept rejecting her. It gave him a chance to get to her. But, every time he tried he just froze up.

'_This mission. I'll tell her this mission.'_

Suddenly Ino began to shout to herself, "I'LL MAKE SURE I GET HIM NEXT TIME!"

She wore a huge happy grin, one that rivaled Naruto's. Shikamaru sighed; it was now useless to talk to her and it hurt him to see that she smiles for such a bastard. And for some reason this saddened him… tears began building in his eyes. But he hurriedly wiped them away.

'_I can be the one…maybe someday…'_

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Suddenly the forest exploded. Three Akatsuki grunts (do they have grunts?) landed in front of the two shinobi. Shikamaru growled, he hated Akatsuki… even more since of their bastards killed Asuma. Ino did as well, but she had a big head and still usually didn't think things through.

She ran right towards them.

"Ino! Stop! We need a plan!" Shikamaru called out as the grunts brought their assault.

Ino ran for the biggest one and before he could react her foot connected with his chin and he staggered back. One attempted to sneak up on her but Shikamaru quickly slung a kunai at the grunt's neck. It whizzed past and suddenly blood was spouting out of their neck as the ninja fell backwards.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. Its okay_

Ino nodded her thanks and ran forward to engage the big one as he recovered.

Shikamaru turned to face the smallest of the grunts to find that the grunt's pants were soiled. Shikamaru would have broken out laughing if this wasn't so serious.

He walked straight up to the cowering grunt and heaved his chest in, "BOO!"

The grunt screamed in terror and ran of pants sloshing. Shikamaru chuckled until his attention was brought to Ino by a groan of pain.

He turned and saw the big grunt advancing on Ino who slid down the tree she was just thrown against.

Shikamaru growled, grew enraged and threw himself at the huge man not caring at all for his safety.

_Seasons are changing  
and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

"HOW DARE YOU HARM HER!" he shouted angrily, delivering a flurry of punches into the grunt's gut.

The grunt thought got one good cut with a knife he had in on Shikamaru's arm, though that made him fight harder.

'_He got that worked up…over me?'_ Ino thought cradling her bruised arm and watching in amazement as Shikamaru dealed a great amount of pain to the big grunt.

Shikamaru just lost himself in the fight and pummeled the grunt with barrages of punches and kicks. It was amazing how fast he was moving, he was beginning to rival Lee. He kept going until the man fell back exhausted and beaten.

'Die," Shikamaru whispered as he threw a kunai at the heart of his enemy.

It struck and went in easily, the man coughed up some blood and the lay still, and his life had come to an end.

He turned to Ino and his energy was zapped, now that he knew Ino was safe.

'_I doubt I would ever let her fall.'_ He thought to himself tiredly.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

Suddenly he fell to his knees, all his strength gone. He tried to support himself by his arms breathing hard as the strain of what he put his body through hit him all at once and hard. He looked up at Ino, to see her rushing towards him worriedly. He smiled weakly and let himself fall to the ground letting darkness consume his thoughts and he blacked out.

--------------

Shikamaru awoke with throbbing pain in his muscles and noticed the familiar walls of a medical tent. Ino walked in as he was trying to sit up and immediately scowled at him.

"Lie down! You're still hurt you idiot!"

Shikamaru lied back down wincing at the pain he felt.

Ino's face turned into one of worry as she kneeled down next to him, "Are you in a lot of pain?"

Shikamaru tried to nod but only ended up gritting his teeth against the pain.

Ino frowned, "I'll go in to the closest village and get you some muscle relaxants."

Shikamaru's eyes became sad as he silently told her 'don't leave'.

Ino made to protest, but Shikamaru pleaded, "Please."

Ino's eyes softened and she lightly held his hand, he had never looked so fragile. She was scared if she treated him too roughly he would break.

Shikamaru smiled thankfully up at her and she blushed. He smiled a bit more and closed his eyes to get some rest.

'_He's sort of cute when he's sleeping…He finally looks so peaceful and his lips look so…HOLD ON!! WHAT AM I SAYING!!?? I love Sasuke-kun!'_

'_No you don't. And you know it.'_

'_Oh god, not you!'_

'_Yes me. Now when are you going to stop lying to yourself and tell Shika you love him!?'_

'_I don't, plus why would he still be after me…I've chased Sasuke so long…'_

'…_I give up on you until you develop true eyes.'_

Ino sighed and looked back down and Shikamaru began to talk in his sleep.

"**_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay…Ino…"_**Shikamaru sang quietly.

Ino's eyes almost bugged out of her head and she almost woke him up, but he continued singing.

"**_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_**

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven" Shikamaru finished his song and continued to sleep happily.

Ino just sat there shocked as Shikamaru continued to sleep. She slowly recovered and hugged him tightly.

Shikamaru yelled out as pain returned from being squeezed. Ino quickly let him go and began apologizing.

Shikamaru just kept nodding as the pain left him.

"Why did you hug me in the first place?" he asked.

Ino looked at him smiling and said, "I heard you sing the song."

Shikamaru cocked his head.

Ino giggled and repeated the words he sang, the whole time Shikamaru just paled.

Ino hugged him, and to his surprise, nuzzled his neck.

"I like you too," she murmured into his neck.

"Just like?" he asked a bit of disappointment leaving his voice.

"I'm not sure about love yet… I'm sorry…" She said meekly.

Shikamaru laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "Don't worry about it. You just owe me for saving you"

Ino smiled against his skin, "Yes my dear hero… wait, no… my guardian angel."

--------------

ARGH! The last part was kind of corny but overall I think it came out well... remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

So I finally decided to make another 'sort of ' songfic this time it's eventual Naruhina!

* * *

"Listen Hinata," Sakura snapped as Hinata stared on at her, disgusted, as Sakura had her arms around some guy she didn't even know at the karaoke bar.

Hinata did not give her a chance to speak, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Her personality had changed over the years, hardening her heart, but not to the point where she trusted no one.

But now as Sakura held this random guy when she was to marry Naruto within a few months! Sakura had taken the one person she had loved, and now she was cheating on him?!

"Shut up, you stupid little girl!" Sakura growled, the man in her arms chuckling at the altercation.

Sakura continued snootily, "So you couldn't grab the idiot, so what? Move on. The Hokage is mine and I have someone else on the side. You were just not as lucky. Live with it!"

Hinata's anger flared and she was about to jyukken Sakura's ass the hell out of there, when the karaoke spotlight fell on Sakura. Sakura smirked and walked up as the song title flashed.

Hinata growled lowly and she punched out the guy Sakura had been with easily, Sakura not even batting a lash.

Sakura walked up and in a mocking voice announced, "This is dedicated to Hinata Hyuga. Get over yourself!"

Then the music began. Most people protested a bit at Sakura but the little bitch continued anyway.

_"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

_"I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile"_

Sakura grinned forcibly, as if to mock Naruto's grin, Hinata's byakugen activated of its own accord and anger.

_"Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good"_

Sakura smirked at Hinata and Hinata began moving towards the stage.

_"Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you__  
__Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_  
_They want it what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

_"Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"_

Sakura sang almost angrily, with her eyes locking on an object of her hate as of now, Hinata.

_"Whoa... I never meant to brag__  
__But I got him where I want him now_  
_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now_  
_But God does it feel so good _  
_'Cause I got him where I want him right now_  
_And if you could then you know you would_  
_'Cause God it just feels so... _  
_It just feels so good..."_

Hinata had reached the stage and some stage hands were cautioning her to take it easy.

_"I watched his wildest dreams come true__  
__Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving..." _

Sakura laughed and Hinata knew she meant Naruto achieving his rank as Hokage. Sakura's Botox face couldn't possibly stretch farther... but it did.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now..._

_"Whoa, I never meant brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good."_

Hinata's anger was matched by the crowd as they yelled in protest, saying things like, 'Thank you for ruining that sing you whore!'

Sakura rolled her eyes and she yelled back, "Oh whatever! I've got two men and a great life! So screw you guys!!"

Hinata walked up and was focusing chakra when a large hand grabbed her shoulder. She jumped slightly and Sakura paled. Hinata turned her head slightly to see who was holding her back... And she saw nonother than... DUNDUNDUN!!

Naruto.

But this Naruto was pissed off. He pat Hinata's shoulder, as if he had a secret behind the pat, and walked forward.

"Care to explain?" came his cold steely Hokage voice.

Sakura shuddered, and her eyes looked around frantically, she pointed at Hinata, "Sh-she was paying me to say it Naru-kun! I swear!"

Naruto rolled his eyes this time, and held out his hand.

"Give me back the ring," he snarled.

Sakura held her ring hand closely to her body and her features turned uglier, "NO!" she yelled.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Now."

"Or else." he snarled louder, anger showing greatly in his features.

She yelled disgruntled and threw down the engagement ring Naruto had given her and ran off. He kneeled down and picked up the ring. enclosing it in his fist as anger grief overtook him. The bar was silenced and Hinata walked up to him, her byakugen inactivated.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-sama," Hinata whispered, a bit ashamed with herself at feeling happy when Sakura ran out.

He shook his head and turned around giving her smile, "Don't be. Let me buy you a drink?"

Hinata nodded slowly and they stepped off the stage. The bar began speaking again. Naruto ordered two drinks, they drank slowly and gabbed a lot over the strangest things and laughed a lot. It was towards the end of the night when the spotlight shone on Naruto. He looked at the DJ/Light controller person as if he was crazy. He along with the whole bar cheered for him to go up. Hinata giggled and pushed him lightly off his chair. He sighed heavily and walked up. He looked at the song and glared at the DJ, with a hidden appreciation somewhere in there if you squint and stand on your head.

"This should be a message to pretty Miss.Hyuga from Naruto, and is a great way to embarrass our Hokage totally without being arrested," The DJ announced.

The bar laughed loudly and Naruto's face turned completely red and the only thing keeping him up there was Hinata's smile at him.

Naruto nodded slowly, "Yes, I guess it should be."

_"I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I want to chase_  
_You're the one I want to hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul"_

Naruto sang in his baritone voice, the song taking on a new low tone. Hinata blushed and watched him intently.

_"I know that you are something special__  
__To you I'd be always faithful_  
_I want to be what you always needed_  
_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_"I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I want to chase_  
_You're the one I want to hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul"_

Hinata looked upon him, and it seemed as if he had known this would happen. His words sounded beautiful and sincere, but it could just some prank.

_"Your beautiful soul, yeah___

_You might need time to think it over_  
_But I'm just fine moving forward_  
_I'll ease your mind_  
_If you give me the chance_  
_I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try"_

Her mind was spinning; his eyes were locked with hers, a plea hidden in them.

_"I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I want to chase_  
_You're the one I want to hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_"Am I crazy for wanting you_  
_Baby do you think you could want me too_  
_I don't wanna waste your time_  
_Do you see things the way I do_  
_I just want to know that you feel it too_  
_There is nothing left to hide"_

There it was, he knew about Sakura before confronting her today and he wants Hinata now.

_"I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I want to chase_  
_You're the one I want to hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your soul_

_"I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I want to chase_  
_You're the one I want to hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_"Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_"Your beautiful soul, yeah"_

Hinata stood up to meet him as he walked down and the bar was silent once again, but this time in anticipation. She hugged him when they reached each other and Naruto tilted her head upwards to capture her lips in a kiss. The bar exploded in cheers, wolf whistles, and 'about times!'

--------------

Well yeah I liked typing this one. I really need song suggestions along with couples. So review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG I SAW THIS ONE VIDEO ON YOUTUBE AND I WAS LIKE OMG, I LOVE THIS SONG!!! This story is IruAnko one of my favorite couples EVER. -characters ooc due to alcohol-

Disclaimer- I do not own American Hi-Fi or Naruto, but I do own Koji, the most kick ass bartender ever.

* * *

Iruka sighed as he spent yet another Friday at the bar trying to get a date. All his relationships had been disastrous, and the last one had hurt him the most. 

**_Another Friday night, to get the feeling right_**

_"Iruka, your nice... But your a damn geek. You don't go out on missions outside the village and interact mostly with children! Hell, you're still a virgin! I need a real man, not some geek, I'm leaving you." is what the voice over the phone said before hanging up._

Iruka tightened his grip on the glass he held until it broke and he grit his teeth at the pain of the glass embedded. The bartender sighed as he saw Iruka.

He walked over, "Hey Iruka, what's wrong? Why are you here?"

Iruka sighed and began pulling out the glass, the bartender winced, "Anya dumped me Koji."

Koji, the bartender, sighed and called over a waitress to sweep up the glass as he got Iruka some bandages and another drink. Iruka then saw some movement toward him and his breath caught in his throat. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen, though she looked tired. Her purple hair down and hanging at her shoulders, her tan skin radiating slightly, and she was walking right toward him.

**_At the bar when he sees her coming over  
What you gonna do, if she walks up to you_**

Iruka hastily wrapped the bandages around his bleeding hand and began to drink his beer that Koji had left him. He couldn't think of anything to say when she sat next to him and smiled, so he kept gulping the drink down.

**_Tongue tied better get yourself together  
Pound another drink, to give him time to think_**

She turned her head toward Koji, who was kicking someone that had had enough to drink out, and shouted, "Hey Koji, get me a beer!"

Koji smiled and yelled back, "Anything for my favorite female customer!"

He made sure the man that had had enough was helped out and got her an ice cold beer. She turned to Iruka once again who had finished his beer and called to Koji for another one.

"Hey there, I'm Mitarashi, Anko," she greeted.

"Hi, I'm, uh, Umino, Iruka" Iruka said trying to think of something he had heard from that idiot Kakashi.

**_What's your sign hey I think you know a friend of mine  
All the stupid lines, that he had ever heard  
Wouldn't come to mind he couldn't say a word_**

She smiled at him and instantly he had forgotten everything he was doing and the music blasting was no help to him either. He just smiled back, something in her eyes flickered before it hid once again. Iruka looked up at Koji as he put his drink down. And Koji seemed to be mouthing 'don't mess this chance up.' Iruka sighed in his mind but nodded slightly, He always held Koji's advice in high regard.

**_Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls_**

He finally found his voice and stood up, "Would you like to dance?"

Anko nodded grinning and standing up, hollering to Koji to not let anyone take their seats. They walked together to the dance floor and began to dance to the lively song being played by a western band on tour that had gotten horribly lost and ended up wandering outside of Konohagakure and were promised ryu for a week's gig. The current song was dying down, but Iruka was now feeling nervous as he had forgotten the girl's name for a second. He was starting to sweat as she got closer to him.

**_Got her holding steady, forget her name already  
Sweatin' hard not a smooth operator_**

The band was the American Hi-Fi and were singing a song called "The Art of Losing".

Anko whooped and tugged on Iruka's arm for him to get closer as she shouted over the loud music, "I love this song!"

She held onto him as she danced and Iruka got the clue to hold on to her as well as he sort of relaxed as they danced to her favorite song.

**_She's got it going on, dancing to her favorite song_**

They danced like that for awhile, drank and laughed when he had finally drunk enough to loosen his tongue, though sober enough to have some vague Idea of what he was doing. He leaned over to her and smiled, Anko repeated the action and locked her eyes with his.

"Do ya want shomtin' Iruka?" Anko giggled drunkenly.

"Yea, I do Anko, I want'd ta ask ya. My place or yours?" Iruka asked in what he thought was a smooth voice.

Iruka couldn't see what Anko looked like right after the question as she turned and walked out. People around him laughed and jeered at him until Koji shut them up and looked at Iruka apologetically.

**_He's got the line, is it your place or mine  
She turns and walks away, where did he go wrong?_**

Iruka justed sighed and stumble/walked out the door using his hand to steady himself as he walked to his apartment. He got out his key, put it in the lock, and he nearly had a heart attack as slender arms wrapped around his torso. He turned his head to look back at the person hugging him to see Anko smiling with her head resting against his back.

"What took you?" She asked.

**_But waiting by the car, she says what took you so long_**

Iruka just smiled and stole a kiss from her lips before turning the key in the lock and opening the door. He got the key ouyt of the lock and Anko tackled him into the apartment while shutting the door with a strong kick.

**_Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls_**

Iruka felt around blindly for Anko next to him the next morning, but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. He sighed and just laid there staring up at the ceiling. It hurt to be there alone in the bed, the scene strangely familiar to the day his ex had dumped him, except that night nothing had happened in the bed.But as a virgin, he probably didn't live up to Anko standards as he was sort of clumbsy in bed that night.

**_The very next day, he guessed she ran away  
The one and only in his bed so lonely_**

Then the door to his room opened and Anko came in wearing one of Iruka's shirts. She was grinning a stick of dango in her mouth holding to cups of coffee.

"Mornin'" She muttered through the stick of dango.

Iruka smiled warmly at her and that flicker he had seen last night was there once again, but faded just as quickly. He stood up the sheets falling off of him and Anko grinning as she saw all of him once again. Iruka flushed and got his boxers on. Chuckling at the pout Anko now had on her face. He walked toward her and took his cup of coffee and pecked her quickly on the lips, a small blush on Anko's face from the show of affection.

**_But she comes walking in, with coffee and a grin  
Crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream_**

Kakashi looked on in awe at Iruka, _'How the hell did he get ANKO!?'_

He jumped down from the window and Genma, Asuma, and Ibiki all looked to him, "Well do you think he would want to go with us to the club?"

Kakashi shook his head, "He actually got Anko."

Two out of the three guy's eyes almost bugged out of their heads as they groaned and complained while Asuma just shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. Kakashi turned to him and looked at him seriously.

"Tell your woman to spread this."

Asuma took in a breath so fast he choked on the smoke and he had to spit out the cigarette.

He gulped nervously, "I don't have a girl Kakashi."

Kakashi just sighed and glared, "Everyone knows you and Kurenai are together, so just go tell her!"

Asuma sighed and just like Kakashi thought, it spead like wildfire.

**_And all around the world, people shout it out  
The geeks get the girls Last night he finally got it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls_**

The news reached a brunette brooding in a bar and she almost choked on her drink, "Anko is going out with the geek!?"

Her informant nodded and she glowered, if there was anyone she hated in this village it was Anko. She smirked and saw how to make both Iruka's and Anko's lives horrible. She stood up and walked to Iruka's apartment. SHe knocked and was greeted with a scowling Iruka and Anko hugginghis arm leaning against him.

"Get out of here," He said simply, closing the door in her face.

Anya's face went red in anger and she shouted through the door, "FINE! YOU GEEK! YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER!"

Iruka chuckled as he held Anko closer, and whispered before catching her lips, "I believe she's right."

**_Last night he finally got it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls

* * *

_**I have the link for the video on my profile and remember to review! 

_Vally27_


End file.
